The present disclosure relates to an apparatus that is configured to create embroidery data for an embroidery pattern to be sewn using an embroidery sewing machine, as well as to a sewing machine and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
A device is known that is configured to create an object such as a patch or the like by cutting a work cloth along an outline of an embroidery pattern that has been sewn on the work cloth using an embroidery sewing machine. In a case where the object is formed using the device for the cutting out of decorative stitches, a user uses an embroidery sewing machine to form an embroidery pattern on a thermally fusible sheet that is held by an embroidery frame. Thereafter, the cutting-out device, while energizing the tip of a heat cutter such that the tip is in contact with a boundary between the thermally fusible sheet and the outline of the embroidery pattern, moves one of the thermally fusible sheet and the heat cutter in relation to one another along the outline of the embroidery pattern. In this manner, the cutting-out device thermally melts and cuts the thermally fusible sheet along the outline of the embroidery pattern.